A Mirror and Its Fragments
by Evanescence2189
Summary: A humble gift presented to the Kings and Queens proves malicious in its intent, and lures the monarchs into a trap from the past. Peter/OC
1. Part I

_**Author's Note:**_** This may be taken as a serious story, but is not really intended to be so. However, it would be set during year thirteen of **_**The In Between Times**_**. **

**Loosely based on "The Snow Queen," a seven-story tale written by Hans Christian Anderson, this ficlet displays an adjusted take on a terrible hobgoblin's good humor. **

**Summary: A humble gift presented to the Kings and Queens proves malicious in its intent, and lures the monarchs into a trap from the past. Peter/OC**

**Genre: Drama/Adventure (with some Romance)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>~A Mirror and its Fragments~<em>

_Part I_

At the beginning of every story, a scene is described, and therefore created, as vaguely or as detailed as the mind's eye allows. This explanation of sorts depicts for the reader, a setting if you will. I could be inclined to show you a bright, summer day, in which not a cloud marred the sky, and the air was as crisp and clean as Narnian air could possibly be. Or, I may show you a day of biting wind and falling snowflakes, in which the frost nipped at your heels as it does in that kind of winter—a blanket of snow covering over each leaf and blade of grass.

However, our story takes us to a cool, autumn morning, where the trees' leaves turned their oranges, browns, reds, and yellows, and fell to the lawn below. Where the clouds gathered subtly, blocking the sun's golden rays, and the inhabitants of the forest were quiet in starting their day. It was an unspoken feeling which went about, as the centaurs read the skies. That the wind sifting through creaking branches and shadows cast on the ground were…discouraging omens.

Nevertheless, the High King welcomed the morning. It would become hectic soon, he knew, but it was better to embrace what peace he could attain now in these early moments before…

"Morning, Peter," said his wife, as she sat up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes of sleep and ran a hand through her mussed hair.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Well enough, considering we have so much to do today."

"Ah yes, in light of our guests coming to dine with us this afternoon."

"Garrett will have to be ready with his things."

"Right, I almost forgot he would be gone for the week in Archenland," Peter remembered.

"That he would be gone? Counting down the hours, are you?" she teased. He grinned.

"I'm waiting for blissfully silent halls and quiet nights."

"I'm more worried about how Cor and Corin will take care of my son."

"What, you think they are actually going to set the example?"

"You would think because they're older that they would."

"Doubtful." The Queen rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, the two are coming here first."

"Won't that be a joy," Peter joked. He really did love the boys. But even though they were now considered adults by Archenlandish standards, they acted much like rambunctious young boys still.

"I only hope Corin doesn't tear the tapestries down by accident again with his roughhousing," she said, shaking her head.

"Su would have a fit," Peter agreed.

"Lune would die of embarrassment." Peter chuckled, and got up from the bed.

"I must go over a few things with Orieus and Edmund. Apparently, your previous informant has dug up something new." Alexa glanced at him as she dressed for the day.

"Informant? Whom?"

"I assume you remember Talia," Peter offered. Alexa's face lit up at the name in recognition, and she smiled.

"Of course I remember. She was such a clever and resourceful dryad. I could always rely on her information and judgment," said the Queen.

"Well, she's given us another look at your favorite region," said Peter. Alexa grimaced.

"Ettinsmoor? But the Giants haven't been active for years…" she trailed.

"That we could see," he reminded.

"Right, the mountains…but what happened?"

"They have been seen along our borders, once again pillaging the villages and harassing travelers."

"That's strange…"

"Talia thinks so as well. We are meeting today to discuss our course of action." With this, Peter finished his routine of preparing for the day. "When we have come to our conclusions, and after King Lune and his family leave with our son tomorrow, we'll discuss it as a whole—between us five and our council."

* * *

><p>True to his word, the High King spent most of his day in the council's chambers. There was much debating, deciding if they would prove to be more of a threat in the future, and how severely to act upon their recent discoveries. In the end, it was decided that they would sent scouts to guard the borders, letting in no intruders from the Northern region.<p>

"But if there is more trouble caused, we'll have to take further action," said Edmund, who preferred the _direct_ approach when dealing with invaders. Peter nodded in agreement.

"Of course," he said.

"They seem to all be heading east along and across the border," Talia commented.

"It's understandable. There are more villages as they go further near the River Shribble," said Orieus.

"Yes, I suppose," she replied.

"Do you have another thought, perhaps?" questioned Master Tumnus.

"Well, it's just odd. They do go through the villages, but disappear near the marshlands."

"Have the Marsh-wiggles said anything?" Peter asked.

"No, but they wouldn't if the Giants have not affected them in their Wigwams yet," said Talia.

"Ah yes. Recluses that they are, they wouldn't stir," said Edmund.

"Moreover, they may be slowly trying to invade," Tumnus remarked.

"Send out those scouts, Orieus, and there will not be any more of that. I want our borders protected," Peter commanded. The centaur nodded, bowed in respect to his Kings, and left the room.

"King Lune shall be arriving surely within the hour," Edmund commented.

"We'll reopen this matter tomorrow afternoon," said Peter, and so bringing the meeting to a close.

...

Not a soul in Cair Paravel was inactive as preparations were made for the King of Archenland's arrival: maids finished their daily rounds faster than usual, adding a bit more shine and polish to the floors, statues, and other such garnishing, while servants and the Queens worked to put the last touches on any ornamentations, and set the hors d'oeuvres on the fine plates before starting on the evening meal. The kitchens especially, at the moment, was very much in a chaotic state as cooks and servants bustled about the area, cleaning and cooking and preparing food.

Anya and Miriam, the head chefs of the Cair, were constantly firing out orders and instructions to their assistants. Meanwhile, the Queens helped put out the hors d'oeuvres on a few rather large platters. Alexa and Susan took from a tray of what looked like a white puff filled with cheese, another tray with something that appeared to be a sliced meat appetizer (which they would have to keep Edmund away from later), and from another with vegetables in a creamy sauce. They placed them neatly on a round, white plate the size of a small round table, while Lucy helped some of the servants set the dining table. And running through the narrow halls that separated the large kitchens—and the even larger dining room—between servants and maids and cooks, was Garrett. He was causing a ruckus, and also the beginning of a migraine for his mother and his aunts.

"Su, I don't think this is right. Am I spacing them correctly?" Alexa asked. Susan peered over at Alexa's side.

"You're fine. Just make sure you separate the different foods by their own sections." Alexa nodded distractedly as she placed more of the puffs. All the while her eyes drifted toward her reckless son, who breezed past busy servants holding linens and trays.

"Your Majesty—" began a dryad.

"Garrett! Stop running gallivanting through the corridors, you're going to break something," she said as he passed her. He did slow a bit, but didn't stop his trek through the kitchens and around the nearby chambers.

"I'm sorry dear," Alexa apologized to the dryad. "What was it that you needed?"

"Your Majesty," she began again. "Which table covering would you like: these are both suitable for autumn, but I recall you saying that this one with the fall colors and patterns were lovelier than this chestnut with the garnet designs."

"Yes, the first one is more suitable, and more appealing, don't you think?" asked the Queen.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Alexa, here's another tray," said Susan.

"My fingers are about to fall off," Alexa muttered. "Lucy! Where _is_ your brother? We are going to need to move this plate soon. And neither I, nor Susan is capable of maneuvering this thing, even working together with all our might."

"It would fall to pieces," Susan mused. "And all our hard work would have been in vain."

"Of course, if that happened there would be hell to pay," Alexa added. "_Lucy!_"

"Indeed," Susan agreed.

"_What?_" Lucy yelled from the dining room.

"Where's your brother?"

"Which one?"

"The funny-looking one." Alexa winked at Susan, who rolled her eyes playfully. There was a pause.

"…So both of them?" Some of the servants who overheard the conversation (which could be heard by anyone with ears as the two shouted from room to room) began to laugh quietly.

"_No. _The blonde fool I'm married to."

"He's in a meeting."

"And the other fool?"

"_In the same meeting._"

"GAH!"

"How are we supposed to move this thing?" asked Susan. At that moment, Garrett returned in his mad dash through the narrow passageways, disturbing the traffic of servants making their routes.

"I don't know, we'll have to think of _something_," said Alexa.

Garrett turned the corner sharply…and ran straight into a poor faun who had been carrying a heap of linens in a basket. Both tumbled to the floor as the linens went flying, along with the basket. As the wooden weight tumbled to the ground, the lighter fabrics fluttered a bit through the air before landing over both boy and faun. Garrett slithered out from under the mass, shimmying off what restrained him. His eyes widened as he was pinned by the full force of his mother's stern look…and throbbing vein at her temple. A sure sign of her severe agitation.

"If you want to accompany King Lune and his family and stay for the week, you had better pick this up, take it for this young faun you trampled over—sorry dear, he didn't mean to—take it wherever he needs it to go, and make sure your chamber is _spotless_." Alexa paused in her frustration, clenching and unclenching her hand as she calmed herself. Garrett was crestfallen, not daring to look into his mother's eyes, nor his aunt's. Alexa observed this, and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"All right, get up," she said, helping him up gently. She and Garrett helped up the faun, who smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Garrett timidly. The faun smiled at the boy.

"It's all right, lad. Let's get this cleaned up, shall we?" he said. The mess was removed as they retrieved the linens, and the kitchens returned to life once more with busily working servants. Alexa sighed once again as she went back to Susan's side.

"I thought you were about the throw the basket out the window," Susan muttered as she restrained a laugh. Alexa chuckled and massaged her neck with her hand to relieve the tension there.

"I hate having to be so stern. But what did he think he was doing? Springing through the corridors like a jackrabbit with so much going on? He could have really hurt someone, or himself," said Alexa.

"Now, now, let's not insult our dear woodland folk," returned Susan. The elder Queen glared, to which the other simply rolled her eyes.

"I agree with you. But now we need to find a way to put these on the table," said Susan. She gestured to the four rather large platters, now finished, in front of them. Each was as lengthy as Lucy was tall—not a very tall person, but a _long_ salver.

…

Queens Lucy, Alexa, and Susan, twenty servants (five for each of the four plates), and twenty minutes later, the tables were set (with said plates). Kings Edmund and Peter came out from their meeting shortly after (to the Queens' chagrins). And the king and queen of Archenland arrived not ten minutes later, along with their sons and the rest of their entourage. They were welcomed warmly into Cair Paravel, and a small gathering in the grand ballroom was held. Music was played, food was eaten, wine was poured, and great talk ensued, as well as much dancing.

The festivities carried long into the night, and into the wee hours of the morning. Soon, it was time for most to retire.

"Tonight was lovely, and I thank you for inviting my people into your home. As per usual, the music was sweet to the ears, the conversation was riveting, and the food was _exquisite_," said King Lune. He patted his generous stomach for further reference, making the others chuckle.

"It's our pleasure. I do hope you will be comfortable tonight. Nyra will show you to your rooms," said Peter, who gestured to a naiad that came to stand by the tables, at which the nobility now sat.

Most of the guests followed the naiad, save for three: servants of King Lune, who hesitantly approached the five monarchs.

"Is there something you require?" Peter inquired.

"Your Majesty," one began as he knelt, along with his two companions, who held a long, thin box between the them. "On behalf of Archenland, and the King and Queen, we would like to thank the Queens of Narnia for their hospitality in preparing our evening meal, and for their work in making us welcome." The two servants then presented the package to the three Queens.

"There was no need for this, but please convey to the King and Queen our most heartfelt thanks," said Alexa.

"If I may ask, why would King Lune not see this to us in person?" Edmund questioned. It may have been a bit rude to ask, but he was curious, as he thought it odd for three estranged servants delivering this gift without the presence of their king.

The servant who had spoken previously shuffled his feet slightly, and answered seemingly abashed.

"Our apologies, your Majesty. This gift should have been given earlier during our gathering…"

"…You forgot?" Susan filled in. Though, she smiled at the Archenlandians in sympathy.

"…Yes, your Highness," said the servant, who flushed in embarrassment.

"It's quite all right. We thank you for your honesty, but now you may want to hurry to catch up with Nyra and your party," said Lucy. The three nodded profusely, and bowed in respect before hurrying from the ballroom.

"I wonder what this is," said Alexa as she inspected the box in her hands.

"Open it," Peter suggested.

"Oh yes, I please do," said Susan. They gathered around it, and it was Susan who lifted the lid while Alexa held the bottom.

"It's…a mirror," said Edmund.

"It's beautiful," said Alexa.

"Marvelous…" Lucy breathed.

"The most exquisite I've ever seen," said Susan.

"It's certainly intricate," Peter commented. The High King was correct in his statement.

The frame was set in shining silver, intertwining vines and leaves carved around the handle and about the frame. And bordering the glass at the top, rounded edge, one on both sides of the oval glass, were gems; amber at the widest sides, followed by dark amethysts, clear-cut emeralds, deep garnets, and at the peak, a large onyx gem set in a circle of smaller diamonds.

"Where shall we keep this treasure?" asked Alexa.

There was a silence. All looked to one another blankly, awkwardly holding the mirror at the center of their crowded circle.

"…I could store it," offered Susan. They gazed at her.

"Would you?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Of course we will share it, but…I can store it for us in my chamber," said Susan. There was another pause. This time, Lucy broke the silence.

"All right. Just make sure it's in a safe place," she said.

"Of course," Susan repeated.

"…Well, I'm tuckered out. I think I will retire for the night," said Peter.

"I agree," said Edmund.

"Yes, I'm about ready to pass out. Good night everyone," said Alexa.

"Pleasant dreams," Lucy added.

"Yes…Lucy?" Susan asked. She gestured downward with her eyes, and Lucy's followed. She still clutched the case that held the mirror with an iron grip. She quickly let it go into Susan's waiting hands.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was still…" Lucy trailed off with a strained chuckle. "Anyway, good night."

"Good night," Susan said with a smile. They walked to their respective chambers.  
>And when Susan entered hers, she tucked the mirror safely inside her closet.<p>

"_For safe keeping_," she thought.

* * *

><p>"How was your night's sleep? I trust it was comfortable," Peter asked amicably.<p>

"It was simply splendid, thank you. As usual, the morning meal was excellent. I'm afraid I won't be getting out of this seat for a short while," said King Lune. And again, he patted his generous stomach, subtly shifting his belt. "My family and I always look forward to these visits on Narnian soil, and in the company of your Majesties."

"The sentiment is mutual on this account," Edmund commented. "You and your people are always welcome here."

"Oh, by the way," Peter started, as he remembered the gift they had recieved the night before. It would not be proper if they did not give their thanks.

"I meant to thank you for—" The doors to the dining hall slid open, revealing Master Tumnus with a messenger raven, and came forth tentatively. The raven held an envelope in his claws, and he perched on the sill of the large window next to the dining table.

"Good Morning, your Majesties. A message has come in from Anvard for his Majesty, King Lune," said Master Tumnus.

"Very good, I should think it's nothing serious," said the Archenlandish king.

"Here you are, Sire," croaked the raven as he gave this king his letter.

"Thank you, my good raven." As Lune read, his expression began to harden.

"What does it say?" asked his wife.

"It seems that our visit will have to be cut short, unfortunately. There are problems on the mainland, near Winding Arrow," he replied gravely.

"What is happening?" asked Prince Cor.

"What started as a simple import of simple spices shipped from Tashbaan, turned into a disaster."

"How so?" asked Peter.

"My general states that their cargo ship came in much too fast, slamming into the docks. They blamed our harbors…" said the king, partially rereading the letter. "The argument escalated into a full blown skirmish between our harbor men and the Calormen crew."

"To sum up, this is now a political crisis that needs to be averted as soon as possible," finished Prince Corin with a strained grin.

"My apologies," King Lune addressed the Kings and Queens as he stood.

"I understand entirely…you must go to your people," said Peter.

"What do they think they gain through these constant, petty battles?" Susan mused.

"Self-satisfaction, unneeded pride…" Edmund mumbled.

"Ed," Alexa warned.

"Non-existent superiority…"

"_Ed_," said Lucy. Though, King Lune nodded his head in agreement.

"Be that as it may, my friend, it is worth the attempt to coexist, at the very least, with our fellow men. No matter the contempt they may have for theirs," he said.

"Well spoken, I'm only sorry that you must travel anew so shortly after arriving," said Edmund.

"Yes, we did mean to stay a bit longer before returning, but I'm afraid now it can't be helped," said Lune. "But young Garrett is still welcome to come along on our journey, and stay in our home for the week promised."

"Do you think much will come of this recent incident?" asked Alexa.

"I'm sure the problem will be solved with a couple days in the council room with the Calormen ambassadors—a soothing of ruffled feathers, if you will."

"He'll be perfectly fine with us, your Majesty," said Corin as he wrapped his arm tightly around Garrett, jostling him a bit. The younger prince struggled in vain for release, sending Cor a pleading glance.

"I'm sure," Alexa said with a grin. "Thank you for allowing him to accompany you."

"It's much obliged," said the king's wife. "My sons enjoy his company." She then glanced toward the princes of Archenland, where they sat teasing their younger friend.

* * *

><p>By the afternoon, King Lune and his party, along with Garrett, were on their path towards Anvard, past the Rush River and the tall mountains beyond Glasswater Creek. In the meantime, the Kings and Queens of Narnia went about their remaining daily duties in the Cair. As per usual, Peter and Edmund buried themselves within the study. Susan returned to her parlor, where she toiled with the drapes she was fashioning for Lucy's chambers (with help from Amelia, the castle's seamstress), as her previous drapes had become stained. As to how, is another story entirely, but perhaps had something to do with Garrett's adventures with his uncle in a raw egg eating contest…<p>

Lucy and Alexa retired to the library, where they would gain information for Talia's recent discoveries concerning the Narnian borders, and of Ettinsmoor.

"I can't find anything that we haven't already gathered," said Alexa.

"All I've found are a bunch of dusty old tomes that have been stacked here for decades," Lucy replied, replacing another book on the shelf she was searching.

"There must be more than this," Alexa murmured.

"More what? Books? Are you joking? There are maybe a hundred shelves in this room, if not more, stacked to the brim some twenty feet high with knowledge."

"No, I meant information. It would take us years to search every shelf…"

"So what should we do?"

"Well, there is only one more section that we listed that could possibly have anything on the occupied land in the North. It would not appear as 'Ettinsmoor,' as you know."

"Right. And if we don't find anything?"

"Then we will report as such to Peter." Lucy gave her friend a side glance.

"It's the best I got," Alexa said with a shrug.

...

After a near two and a half hours of working on the embroidered fabric in front of her, Susan had to stretch her aching limbs and back. The gown she wore was irritatingly constricting when kneeling to fix the hem. It was relatively new, and one of her own designs, and so, she hadn't wished to dirty it. She has dismissed Amelia an hour earlier, and had been by herself in the parlor since.

"_It's time I took a short break…just a short one. I want to change out of these clothes_," she thought, and exited the parlor to trek through the corridors of the Cair. She wandered idly, daydreaming of the next day's events, and found herself at the door of her own chambers. Upon entering and shutting the door behind her, she did change her gown into one more comfortable. Susan slipped off her shoes, putting them into her closet, and accidentally nudged the gift—the mirror they had received from the Archenlandian servants on behalf of King Lune.

"Oh bother, we should have thought to thank him this morning before they left," she mumbled to herself as she retrieved the wooden box.

"_Even the container with which it's held is well crafted_," Susan thought. Her fingers brushed over the latch that held it closed, fingered it, then finally, opened it.

It was more beautiful than she first remembered.

She fingered the silver vines crafted along the rim, then gazed at her reflection within the glass. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, or her own broad imagination, but she found that within her reflection, everything was more pure. She saw every line, every thread of fabric of her bedspread in the background, every contour of her own face…she had thought she was at the very least, mildly attractive. But somehow, she was angelic. Her fair skin contrasting her long, brunette locks, large grey eyes, ruby red lips. Through this reflection, she was almost perfect.

She could see every line…every wrinkle…

Almost perfect.

But she could see the lines in her face, fair skin dry, with unseemly sun splotches.

Far from perfect. She was horrible.

Her eyes were a dreary grey, and looked lifeless. Her hair was greasy, in need of far more than a brushing. Her ruby red lips were cracked.

Nothing short of imperfect.

She looked beyond her own dreadful face, and saw every flaw in the background. Her sheets were dull and used. The walls a sickly faded color, chipped and peeling.

Eventually, she couldn't take the sight of it. She ran out of her room, mirror in hand. Venturing down the staircase, through the corridors, she looked into the mirror again. Everything was so much worse in a larger space. Her breaths began to quicken, her gaze widening.

"_What a wretched room_," she thought with a grimace. "_What a wretched_ room!"

"Your Majesty?" asked a naiad.

"_What_," she snapped not turning away from the mirror's reflection. The servant recoiled at the Queen's sudden hostility, slightly taken aback.

"W-Would you like the garden lights turned on?"

"No. It's not like that would help anything or anyone, now would it?" Susan said in clipped tones.

"N-No, your Majesty…"

"You are dismissed."

"Of…of course, your Majesty…" the naiad quickly walked away, all the while passing off her queen's manor as simply, "a bad mood." However, Lucy was in hearing range of this exchange, and thought it extremely odd of her sister. She paused from what she was doing, placing the new flower arrangements newly gathered from the garden, and approached Susan.

"What has you in such a foul disposition?" she asked.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you mean," Susan replied, pursing her lips.

"You never snap at our helpers," Lucy pointed out. "Is…there something bothering you?"

"Nothing, except the _wretchedness_." Her final word was stressed with such venom, Lucy was dumbfounded.

"What wretchedness?" she asked incredulously.

"Can't you see?" Susan rounded on her, turning a furious gaze on the Valiant Queen.

"See what—"

"That everything, this floor, the walls, this room, this _world_—it's horribly faulted, it's all _vanity _and _envy _and _flawed_. How can we live in such madness?" Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"Where is all this coming from? And why are you clutching that mirror like it's your very soul?"

"Look into it, sister. See the _truth_…but no, you mustn't take it. It is only _mine_, I won't let you take it."

"You're being ridiculous! Come outside with me, everyone is beginning to stare…"

"NO. _You can't take it!_"

"Come _over _here." Lucy pulled Susan out to the gardens from prying eyes, and managed to wrestle the mirror from Susan. It took quite a bit of force, for the younger woman was strong and acting uncharacteristically vicious. But Lucy twisted it out of the "Gentle" Queen's grip.

"Now, what about this mirror is supposed to shock me?" Susan stared at Lucy blankly as she gazed into the mirror. At first, the sight of herself took her breath away. Surely she had never been so…beautiful.

"I'm…"

_Perfect. _

But, just as before, her image began to taint. The world around her became…old. A gloomy shadow loomed above, casting a great shroud. She became numb.

"What are you two doing?" Susan turned at the sound of her younger brother's voice, but Lucy's attention was glued to the reflection. She was staring vacantly into it, viewing herself and the world behind her, with each second becoming more unresponsive.

"Lucy…what are you doing?" asked Edmund. When she didn't answer, he peered over her shoulder. He didn't expect her to whip around and away from him, clutching the precious frame to her chest. She glowered at him, her gaze practically searing.

"What the devil is the matter?" Edmund turned to Susan, searching for an answer. She blinked several times, and put a hand out to balance herself. Her eyes closed, and she shook her head.

"Su?" Edmund stepped closer to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Susan gasped and grabbed onto the collar of Edmund's tunic. He supported her around the waist and asked her, again, what was wrong. Eventually, she opened her eyes, which no longer held the intense ferocity it has previously contained.

"By the Mane, that was strange," she breathed, and held onto her brother for balance.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Edmund asked in exasperation.

"It showed me…unspeakable things."

"What did? What did it show you?"

"The…the mirror…oh Edmund it was terrible." Tears came to her eyes as she spoke, and she clung to him. He patted her back soothingly, shushing her with words of comfort. Surveying their surroundings, he found that Lucy was gone.

"What did it show you, Su?" he asked after she had composed herself.

"I…it was like everything was off, faulted in some way. Even the colors were tainted…like I couldn't…oh, it's so hard to think. I have a splitting headache. My mind is so fuzzy…"

"It's all right. Just go inside and rest. I'll find Lucy." Edmund turned, and ran in the direction of where their personal chambers were located.

"Get that _blasted_ mirror, Ed. It has a _curse_ upon it," Susan called after him.

He sprinted through the halls, determined to find his sister. He was in such a hurry, he almost knocked over three statues, a potted plant, and three maids before heading straight into his brother.

"Ed! Do watch where you're going. You're going to break something," Peter exclaimed.

"Already done that, but you need to come with me. Lucy's possessed!" Edmund pulled Peter's arm toward her chambers, but Peter slipped his arm out from Edmund's grip.

"What in Aslan's name are you talking about?"

"You know the mirror we received as a gift?" Edmund asked quickly.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, when Susan looked into it, it made her bitter and nasty. Now Lucy has it, and she's turned numb to everything around her. We need to find her and destroy it," Edmund explained. Peter gave his brother a long look.

"Have you been eating the lotus blossoms again?" Edmund growled in sheer frustration, raggedly running a hand through his hair.

"We don't have _time_ for this, _damn it!_ The bloody mirror is enchanted, now come with me!"

"Wait, I forgot to put away my sword after training. I just realized that I've been carrying it for an hour."

"_We don't have time!_"

"Oh fine, whatever prank you're about to pull, it better be harmless or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Fine by me, just _come on_," Edmund urged. They ran down the hall to Lucy's chambers, and Edmund threw the door open.

"You see? She's not even here," said Peter.

"Then let's…" Edmund paused, hearing the sound of his younger sister's voice, and that of another's, arguing. Peter stopped as well, trying to hear where the conversation was coming from.

"That's Alexa and Lucy, they're in our room," said Peter. They crossed the hall, and Peter opened the door.

"Lucy, give me the mirror. It's done something to your mind…"

"GET AWAY!" Lucy swung the mirror in Alexa's direction, and she jumped away from the girl's reach.

"Lucy!" Peter exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, she's possessed!" said Edmund. "We have to get the mirror."

"How do you expect to do that?" Alexa asked exasperatedly. Lucy had backed herself into a corner, warding them off by brandishing the silver mirror in front of her.

"Lucy, put it down. It won't help you," said Edmund.

"_Get away from me_," she seethed. "You all are _hypocrites_, _idiots_, _blind_, _the_ _lot of you_."

"Lucy, it's not true." They all turned to the doorway of the chambers, where Susan stood, locking eyes with her sister.

"What it's showing you is just an illusion," she continued.

"No, it's the truth. I saw it, I see it for what it is. I don't care what you liars say," Lucy spat.

"It's plain, isn't it? How the mirror shows it?" Susan asked. Lucy paused.

"…It's so dreary. Nothing is right, it's all wrong. The world…it's all…grey, and meaningless."

"But it's not true. Let go of it, Lu. You don't need it."

"I do, I _do need it_."

"No, you don't. Whoever gave that to us wants us to end up like this, without hope, to let everything around us come to ruin." The four of them watched as Lucy clenched her fists around the handle, tears stinging her eyes, her lips pursed.

Then, she threw the mirror to the ground.

It shattered upon impact.

The Kings and Queens scrambled out of the way of the projectiles shooting through the air. And after a few moments, Lucy blinked several times. Her brows furrowed, and she closed her eyes. She felt a migraine coming on, but she felt as if she had just broken the surface after being held under water.

"Are you all right, Lu?" Peter asked. She nodded slowly.

"I…I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, it's destroyed," said Susan. Alexa knelt next to a shard of glass, and reached to pick it up.

"_Alexa, no!_" Peter said quickly. She froze, pulling her hand away from it. "…Don't. It could still be cursed."

"So how do we dispose of it?" Susan asked.

"Hmm, Ed, where are those gloves I was using this morning on the…Ed?" Peter searched the room, but Edmund was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ed?" said Alexa. Lucy looked down at the many shards of the broken mirror.

"Oh, no…" Lucy trailed.


	2. Part II

**It's been a very long while since I've touched this story, but since I've had some time on my hands I decided to blow the dust off. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>~A Mirror and Its Fragments~<em>

_Part II_

By this time, the moon had risen high in the sky, casting a powdery glow about the night ground. Edmund saddled the horse. The nearest horse he could find in the stable that was not a Talking horse. These thoughts were his own, yet not his own. He thought for one purpose: to find his destination. Subconsciously, he touched his fingers to the smooth shard within his possession. His destination was the North.

* * *

><p>"Where should we look?" asked Alexa.<p>

"He could be anywhere," said Susan.

"Well, we already looked in the library, the study, the grand hall, the kitchens, the gardens, and the training area," said Peter.

"What about the stables?" Lucy suggested.

"Why would he be there?" Peter asked.

"Well, maybe he's with Philip?"

"I doubt that, Lu," said Alexa.

"It's worth a try. We've searched everywhere else," said Susan.

"Fine," said Peter. He led them outside to the stables, but Philip had not seen the Just King. However, Glory, a young mare, had seen him saddle a dumb horse, one that was not a Talking horse, and ride off into the night.

"Which direction did he go?" Peter asked.

"He went…um…it was so dark, but I saw him ride north," said Glory.

"North? Wouldn't he go south, if anything?" said Alexa.

"He wouldn't go to Archenland. I don't believe Lune knew about this, or the so-called 'gift' we received," said Peter. He grabbed his leather coat, which hung on a nail embedded in the wall. He then hastened around the stable to his own horse, and fixed the saddle before getting on. The animal was unsettled by being woken from his slumber, but a dumb horse as he was, obeyed his master's commands.

"Then where would he go?" questioned Susan.

"The Lantern Waste?" offered Lucy.

"It's possible. But I think it's more likely that he's on his way to Ettinsmoor," Peter said solemnly. "We'll have to go on horseback. Hopefully we can stop him before he gets there."

"But why would he do that?" asked Alexa. Peter shrugged, but adjusted his handle on the reins.

"I don't know, but I need you and Susan to get the army mobilized, first get Orieus. Have them prepared to set out as soon as possible, and then come after me. Lucy, get Mr. Tumnus to look after the Cair while we are gone."

"But Peter—"

"We don't have time to argue, Alexa. Edmund may be in danger," Peter said, cutting her off. She pursed her lips, but nodded.

"Be careful," she said. He nodded, and mounted his horse, making sure his sword was secured at his waist.

"I will. Come as soon as possible. I don't know if I'll be able to reach him before he gets to the border. You and I both know what I'll have to evade if I'm forced to go through the pass." Peter didn't have to remind her.

"_No_, you're _not_ going through the pass by yourself! Are you insane?" Alexa exclaimed.

"Peter, you of all people know the pass is suicide without an army. I remember the stories you told," said Lucy.

"As do I," said Susan. "What are you thinking?" Peter urged his horse forward into a gallop.

"I'll be fine. Mobilize the army," Peter called behind him.

"Don't you _dare_ go into the pass by yourself, Peter!" Alexa yelled after him.

"Alexa, come on," Susan pressed. They needed to get started as soon as possible. This could mean a war between Narnia and the Giants of Ettinsmoor. Whatever it was that they had planned to do with the mirror, it had succeeded with Edmund.

* * *

><p>When he reached the highlands just after Owlwood, he let his horse have a short drink at the River Shribble. Peter took the time to satisfy his own thirst, relieving his dry throat from the long ride. After the horse finished his last gulp of water, Peter prepared to set out once again. He passed his hand over the animal's nose soothingly, and looked up at the sky. The sun had risen just before the horizon; dawn had finally broken, and he had broken record time.<p>

"I'm sorry, but we're pressed for time," he said quietly. The horse simply flicked his ears, exhaling loudly through his nose.

_I hope I'm right about this_, he thought. If his brother was not indeed headed for the North, it would probably be too late.

Peter pushed the thought aside.

_I can't think of anywhere else he would be_.

"I swear, when this is all over and done, I'm going to kill him myself," Alexa muttered as she forcefully laced her boots. When she had finished, she began plaiting her hair in effort to keep it away from her face.

"It wasn't his fault. He wouldn't have known it was still cursed when he picked it up," Lucy pointed out at her position at the door. She waited for the remaining two Queens to finish, so that they could then hurry to the assembling Narnians currently preparing for possible battle. It was taking too long to prepare their leave. Not that she thought things would go entirely smooth, but they needed to _go_. Peter was most likely past the Northern Marsh by now, or at least almost through.

"He could have had a little more common sense," Alexa retorted.

"Like you did?" Susan commented.

"…Point taken."

However, she did realize that it had taken much to fulfill their order, sending messengers to all the villages via carrier hawk, the fastest way of relaying memorandum. Within a couple of hours, almost all of their military had been congregated.

"All right, let us meet Orieus before he mobilizes without us," said Susan.

* * *

><p>"All we are accounted for?" Alexa asked.<p>

"Yes, your Majesty. The equipment, supplies, and weapons have all been accounted for, the Royal Army assembled in miraculous timing. We are ready to set forth," said Orieus. Alexa thanked the general and made her way to her horse, where Lucy and Susan also had mounted upon their horses in wait.

"Where do you think they are?" said Susan.

"I would imagine…past the River Shribble. He would need to go through the mountains…" Alexa trailed.

"What?" Lucy said, noticing the older Queen's pause.

"Nothing, I just forgot about the mountains. He shouldn't have gone alone…"

"You really think he was going to wait for us?" Susan remarked.

"True, but maybe I should have gone with him…"

"He'll be all right. Peter always is," said Lucy.

* * *

><p>"This is not all right…this is not all right…I hate rocks, I hate the cold, I hate the bloody boulders, I hate the <em>damn<em> mountains," Peter murmured. He maneuvered his horse around a particularly rocky path and stayed as far away from the edge as possible. A small rock (rather large in Peter's opinion) tumbled down the mountainside, landing somewhere behind him. He couldn't help but uplift his head, trying to spot any incoming projectiles.

"Damn you, Ed. You've made me paranoid," he said, shaking his head before returning his gaze to the path ahead…where a wide crack split it. His eyes widened in fear as he jerked at the reins.

"_SHIT!_" he shouted, at the same time firing the command to "_jump_, for Aslan's sake, _jump!_" The horse whinnied at the harshness of the movement, but managed to leap across, barely making the other side with all four hooves. Peter held on tight as he was knocked about by the rough landing, but he sighed in relief when the danger of falling into the pitfall had passed.

Eventually, the High King traveled past the high crags and approached the taller precipices of Ettinsmoor, not a day and a half in passing. Now, he waited in hiding behind a collection of boulders as he ruminated on his next plan to get through the passage, the only path that would not lead to certain death immediately. He could not go over the mounts surrounding the city; it was not physically possible. In this respect, the Giants were intelligent in how they laid out their city, having only one entrance through their southern border—the Pass. Then again, he could not simply stroll through it with Rhindon as his only protection. That would be suicide.

The Pass, from what he remembered (and he remembered with quite clarity), was guarded by several giants, their locations concealed completely from view until an outsider wandered too near. Within the Pass itself was another obstacle entirely. Waiting for him were creatures of all natures, not only the native giants.

It also begged the question, was Edmund even here at all?

Peter peeked out of his hiding place, surveying his surroundings. He didn't see any sign of his brother anywhere, and if Edmund was smart, like Peter knew his brother was, he would have known to come to this path. From prior knowledge from the stories Peter and Alexa had told, or from whatever enchantment placed upon Edmund, he would know to come here.

Nonetheless, Peter finally saw a saddled horse, though without a rider.

"I have come to see your leader." His attention snapped to the entrance of the Pass, where Edmund now conversed with an Ettin Giant. Peter couldn't remember if it was Acastus or Cyrus.

"_Come, Son of Adam. You are welcome_," he replied, his voice graveling and bass.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Peter whispered to himself. Despite his better judgment, Peter carefully moved his position to the edge of his protection. Just as he leaned forward to get a better look at his brother, he felt himself being dragged upward and above, and soon the ground was far below him. He cried out in surprise, but in a moment, he realized that he was caught. Another giant had spotted him and had seized him while his back was turned and his guard was down.

"_Good, another Son of Adam. Now we wait for the Daughters of Eve_," said the first Ettin.

"I am High King Peter of Narnia, though it seems you know already who I am. What do you want from Narnians? I thought we made our peace long ago," said Peter, though he struggled with his feet, which he forced still to hang in the air. He would rather not wriggle like a worm on a hook, as Rabadash had once done.

"_Foolish Narnians know nothing of what we do, or our petty agreements. You all shall be brought to justice, in due time_." This was the mere reply given from the Ettin, but the point came across.

"Perhaps we could learn to understand each other, to make true peace," Peter protested. King Edmund the Just may have been known for his aptitude in political debate and diplomacy, but he was not the only one that had his nose buried in the Cair's stowing of volumes on economics and Narnian Law for hours on end.

"_When Narnian soil is uprooted and pillaged, when gold and crimson banners are torn and burnt to the ground, when our ancestors take our rightful place on the throne once more.._." The Giant paused to sneer mirthlessly._ "…We shall have peace_."

…_Damn those wasted hours_, he thought. He glanced at his brother, who only looked forward blankly. He did not even acknowledge Peter's presence, as if he didn't notice, or didn't particularly care. Whatever it was…

_Dear Aslan…_

…Was due to the shard of glass protruding from his arm. Peter gazed at it for a long moment as he debated his next course of action.

_Oreius, Alexa, and my sisters are on their way with the Royal Army. I still have my sword, which the Giants haven't noticed yet. Only this one can be an Ettin, the second isn't here. All the others appear to be the more slow-witted giants Alexa and I first encountered here_, thought Peter._ I could try to escape at night, but Edmund is still possessed…I doubt they will let me try to snap him out of it. First, I need to get that shard out of his arm._

Spurred out of his reverie by the voice of the Giant who held him captive, Peter was forced to focus more on his surroundings. Five giants were in their company, and all looked toward the one closest to Edmund for guidance.

"_We move further in, through the Pass._"

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Peter asked, though he knew it was foolish the moment he had. Where else could they be going but Harfang?

"_Into the city of the Giants. You have been there once before,_" said the Ettin. "_I'm wounded that you don't remember me._"

"I don't recall your name, that's true. But that's impossible, the City crumbled to the ground. And anyway, as I remember it, we defeated you." The Ettin growled at his remark, and spoke in sharp reply.

"_We have acquired the power of one greater than even your mere family, foolish Son of Adam. Soon, we will reclaim our place in this world_," said the Ettin.

"Are you not content here? What can power offer you, your sense of self-worth? No, that will not bring you peace," Peter began. "And what will you do if you conquer Narnia, Archenland, Calormen, and even the Lone Islands? There will be nothing left for you to do, and will not give you purpose."

"_You know nothing of what you speak! Our ally has made us strong, and will continue to cripple our enemies, like they have you._" Here, the Ettin turned to address his kin. "_Come, my brothers, let us travel northward._"

"Who is your ally?" Peter pressed. If he could stall for even another few minutes, it would be a few minutes of the army covering more ground toward his vantage point.

"_No more questions. Time is of the essence,_" said the Giant, who motioned for his kinsmen and Edmund to follow him in his lead toward the Pass.


End file.
